peelfandomcom-20200213-history
HO John Peel 28 1990 91
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 28 1991 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-12-1991-01 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape. Tracklisting john peel 28 1990 91 side a *Rancid Hell Spawn: Zombie Girl (album - Chainsaw Masochist) Wrench STUNCH 4 02 December 1990 *Drive: Drive Out (session) 09 December 1990 *Fade II Black: The Calling (v/a LP - Bio Rhythm 2 - "808 909 1991") Network 09 December 1990 *Quazar: The Seven Stars (12") Go Bang! BANG 007 09 December 1990 *Lightnin' Hopkins: The War Is Over (LP - Houston's King Of The Blues - Historic Recordings 1952-1953) Blues Classics 09 December 1990 *Big Chief: Time, Dirt, Money (7") Pigboy PIG 7 09 December 1990 *Shut Up And Dance: Lamborghini (Remix) (album - Dance Before The Police Come) SUAD LP001 09 December 1990 *Attitude Adjustment: To Be Different (12" EP - No More Mr. Nice Guy) In Your Face FACE 12 09 December 1990 *Gang Starr: Just To Get A Rep (12" - Just To Get A Rep / Who's Gonna Take The Weight?) Chrysalis V 23620 15 December 1990 also played Peel Late November 1990 *Charlottes: Liar (12") Cherry Red 12 CHERRY 113 Peel Festive Period 1990 Part 1 15 December 1990 *Radical Dance Faction: River Wise 04 November 1990 *Fall: High Tension Line (12") Cog Sinister SIN 712 16 December 1990 *Nexus 21: Together (12" EP) Network NWKT 15 16 December 1990 side b *Sweet Exorcist: Clonk (Freebass) (12") Warp WAP 9 16 December 1990 *Zero Zero: Thank God For Evil (12") Minimal ZERO 001 23 December 1990 Peel Festive Period 1990 Part 1 *Big Chief: Get Down And Double Check (album - Drive It Off ) Repulsion RE 003 LP 06 January 1991 *Moonflowers: Get Higher (The "Rather Large In The Bristol Area" Mix) (12") Heavenly HVN 512 01 December 1991 06 January 1991 *Scientist: The Bee (session) 06 January 1991 *3 Men Gone Mad: You Try (12" ) Mad Music MM 129003 06 January 1991 *Mudhoney: Baby Help Me Forget (single - This Gift b/w Baby Help Me Forget) probably 06 January 1991 *Chapterhouse: Falling Down (session) 06 January 1991 *Boss Hog: Go Wrong (CD - Cold Hands) Amphetamine Reptile ARRCD 16/12 13 January 1991 *KLF: 3 A.M. Eternal (Klonk Blip Every Trip) (12" - 3 A.M. Eternal (The Mad And Moody Remixes!) KLF Communications KLF 005Y 13 January 1991 *Stereo MC's: Back To The Wild (session) 13 January 1991 *Rose Rose: Your Ignorance Is Our Death (album - Liquidation) In Yer Face FACE 11 13 January 1991 File ;Name *1) john-peel-28a-1990-91 *2) john-peel-28b-1990-91 ;Length *1) 46:53 *2) 46:57 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown